We propose to develop, refine, implement,and evaluate a cancer control curriculum for all Boston University School of Medicine (BUSM) students. This proposal will build on the commitment and resources of the BUSM environment, which include: a) Experienced cancer control leadership, including Dr. Howard Koh (PI), and Dr. Marianne Prout (Co-PI), previous recipients of the NCI's Preventive Oncology Academic Award (KO7) b) Strong BUSM Emphasis on Primary Care c) Commitment from the BU Dean of Student Education and all directors of the BU Medical School Curriculum Committee to integrate a cancer control curriculum into all 4 years of the medical student curriculum, with dedicated time totalling approximately 60 hours d) A successful BUSM Minority Student Program and BU Women's Health Center e) Close interaction with the BU School of Public Health (BUSPH), and the American Cancer Society (ACS). We will measure baseline knowledge, attitudes and practices for cancer control students of all 4 years (Year l), while developing the cancer control curriculum of didactic large-group lectures, small-group learning with role playing (problem-solving and task-oriented) and experiential learning (clinical interactions core clerkships). Then, in years 2-5, we will introduce the cancer control curriculum in a serial cohort fashion to instill knowledge and skills critical for primary prevention (prevention of tobacco-related diseases and skin cancer) and secondary cancer prevention (early detection of cancers of the breast, cervix, colon/rectum, and skin). A core faculty will teach the cancer control curriculum to both primary care faculty preceptors and students. In turn, primary care faculty will do the bulk of the student teaching in the clinical years. We will measure the effects of this curriculum on students' knowledge, attitudes, and practices (Years 2- 5) as compared to baseline (Year 1). We hypothesize that, compared to baseline "referent" students, "interventions students will: 1) have greater knowledge of cancer control measure with respect to primary prevention and secondary prevention of cancer 2) have better attitudes and greater intention to actively counsel and screen at-risk patients, and attach greater importance to its value 3) have higher practice and skills (as measured in core clerkship patient rotations and other settings) for identifying at-risk patients, counseling for tobacco control and sun protection and facilitating early detection of cancers. We believe this program will serve as a model for integrating cancer control education into American medical schools and lead the training of future physicians in cancer control.